


【锤基】你长大了

by yanyanstar



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanyanstar/pseuds/yanyanstar
Summary: 剧情刀向总开车是不是看腻了，今天发点刀片如何（狗头）





	【锤基】你长大了

“Loki！我们先走了！你自己注意安全啊。”几个小姑娘朝着正靠窗吸烟的男人用力的挥了挥手，得到男人敷衍地回应后，笑闹着向外走去。

打闹的声音越来越小，Loki看着窗外渐行渐远的身影轻轻吐出最后一口白雾，将烟头扔进一旁的垃圾桶里，转身走回工作室。在办公桌的几个抽屉里胡乱的翻了一通后拽出一把钥匙，他随手拿起衣架上的手术服，慢悠悠的向外走去。

冰冷的空气流争先恐后的顺着细小的门缝扑到来人的身上，Loki被冻的缩了缩肩膀。他匆忙地带好口罩，推着床车快步走进房间。粗略的数了遍面前的铁柜，Loki推着车走到房间左侧站定。他深吸一口气打开面前的柜门，缓慢又谨慎的将里面的大体抬出来放在推车上用白布盖好。关好门后，Loki推着车沉默地向走廊深处走去。

将推车固定好后，Loki掀开白布将大体抬到一旁的手术台上，回身换了副新手套，看着台上不堪入目的惨状低头默哀。

葬身于车轮的生命平躺在眼前，完整的四肢扭曲成离奇的角度，被压出来的肠子牢牢地贴在皮肤上，面部被混着黄色脑浆的破碎头骨所取代。尽管已经见过许多不幸逝世的大体，Loki还是忍不住叹了口气，他摇了摇头，拿起杀菌皂为逝者清洗身体。

被冷冻过的肢体格外僵硬，断裂的骨头也让清理工作变得更加艰难，Loki深吸了一口气，手下的动作越发小心翼翼。

幼年他们给小奶猫洗澡的时候，动作也像现在这般轻柔。Loki的沉郁个性导致童年时朋友很少，只有那只可爱的小猫 ，和一个孩子。一个带着灿烂笑容像太阳一样闯进他生命的孩子。

虽然两人的性格截然不同，但他们的友谊却还是与日俱增。他们亲如兄弟，是小镇上大家公认的最要好的朋友，直到——这份感情变了质。

渐渐解冻的尸体散发出的奇怪味道加上长久保持一个姿势让Loki有点吃不消，他立直身子动了动酸痛僵硬的关节，感觉好一点后又立刻低头继续清理起来。

记不清什么时候起，Loki看向那个孩子的目光变得不再单纯。不流于世俗的情感让他满心恐惧，他尝试着疏远对方，却在那双布满悲伤与不解的蓝眼睛望过来的瞬间缴械投降。他对自己最好的同性好友产生了无法宣之于口的感情，这让往日的那些亲密举动都变成了如今的痛苦来源。

他开始注意起那些从前不曾注意的地方，总被舔舐的嘴唇、粉红的舌尖、性感的肌肉块、胯间的隆起，这些在白天折磨着他的心，晚上又变成他的春梦素材折磨着他的身体。每当有女生来献殷勤时，他都恨不得立刻走过去吻住那个孩子宣誓自己的所有权，但他只能坐在一边，任嫉妒的火在心中燃烧。

清理工作的顺利结束让Loki松了一口气，他擦了擦额头的汗，轻轻的托起被碾压出体外的肠道，拿起针开始着手逝者肠胃的修补工作。

被压抑在心中无法释放的感情让Loki的情绪越来越糟糕，每次见到那熟悉又张扬的笑脸，他都感到更加的绝望。终于，在对方又一次得意洋洋的跟他讲述打算如何追求女孩时，Loki再也忍不住心中汹涌的感情，抓住对方的领子吻了上去。

但很快他就从蓝色眼睛透出的不可置信中恢复了理智，意识到自己做了什么的Loki瞬间白了脸，他哆嗦着嘴想解释什么，却在下一刻疯狂向家的方向跑去，直到跑回房间把自己蒙在被子里，他才发出痛苦的哀嚎。

接下来的整整一天他都把锁在房间里，完蛋了，全都完蛋了，他把一切都毁了。

万念俱灰之下，Loki选择结束生命。

多年的工作经验让Loki很快就缝好了肠胃的部分，将针放回工具台后，他长长的呼了一口气，开始准备断肢的修复工作。随着大体被解冻的时间越来越长，房间内慢慢弥漫起腥臭的甜味。熟悉的味道熏得Loki昏昏沉沉，但他只是紧了紧口罩，就又投入到工作中。

当Loki抱着绳子走到他选好的树下时，却惊讶地发现了那孩子的身影。那个孩子似乎也听见了脚步声，转过头看向Loki走来的方向。Loki的大脑一片空白，一向灵巧的银舌头僵在嘴里，发不出半点声音，他想转身跑掉，可脚却像生了根一样扎在原地，让他只能呆楞地抱着绳子看着越来越近的身影。火红的霞光落在那个孩子健壮的身体上，金色的头发在昏暗中熠熠发光，让他看起来像一个神明。

圣经说，神爱世人。所以神明走到他面前扔掉他的绳子，拥抱他，吻住他，将爱交给他的信徒。

年少的情愫总是夹杂着性欲，他们互相摸索着倒在草丛中，悉悉索索的声音和压抑的呻吟向天地诉说着他们对彼此的爱。

Loki废了好大力气才修好了一只手臂，累的只想立刻瘫在椅子里睡个昏天地暗，可解冻状态的大体放置过久不仅会使修复工作更加困难，还会产生蛆虫，这是Loki绝对不允许的。他拿过棉布蹭了蹭头上的汗，又屏气凝神的修复另一条手臂。

那一次疯狂的性爱后，他们似乎和原先没有什么不同，依然像往常一样勾肩搭背，形影不离。但只有他们自己知道，他们多少次出现在无人的角落里疯狂接吻，又有多少次尖叫着射在远离市区的废旧仓库里。

他们一起去看日出，在山的最高处约定着和太阳一起射出来，结果一个块了点一个慢了点，他们用这个梗互相嘲笑了好久。

放假时一起去看海，互相依偎在礁石上伴着海浪翻涌的巨大声音用力地向对方喊着“我爱你”喊的一个喉咙痛一个咳嗽不止。他们跳下礁石在海浪间穿梭，打闹，拥抱。蓝色和绿色的火焰将一切燃烧，只剩彼此。

或许是这段感情太过疯狂，以至于Loki总觉得像做梦一样，他时常陷入自我怀疑和焦虑中无法自拔。只有在被推到墙上，屁股里塞着对方炽热欲望，被狠狠地插进抽出的时候，他才觉得自己的爱情是真实存在的。

所以失去的时候，他并没有感到十分难过，就像没有人会因为梦醒而悲伤。

Loki喘着粗气跌坐在椅子上，修复四肢花了他不少精力，他觉得自己的身体好像被拆开又重新拼凑起来，浑身酸痛且没有力气。他强撑着站起来，走到水池边洗了把手又换了副新手套，拿起一旁的包裹走回手术台。换完衣服就要修复头部了，他一边拆着包裹一边想，那可是个大工程。

Loki的修复技术很好，若非破碎的头部太过刺眼，穿戴整齐的大体甚至像是一个不小心在此处睡着的迷糊鬼。他摆弄着手中的头骨碎片，尝试着将这些碎片重新拼接在一起。可头部的创伤太过严重，Loki试了许多种拼法，却都没有成功，他愣愣地看着手中的头骨碎片，仰起头深吸一口气，又低头认真的拼起来。

那个孩子的妈妈患了很严重的病，为了治好她，他们全家都要搬离小镇去更大的城市。那位太太，她是如此的优雅美丽，望向他的眼伸总是充满了慈爱与关怀。Loki坐在那个瘦弱的女人床前，回忆着她未患病时的体态，咬紧牙关才费力地憋住汹涌的泪水。

他们一家收拾得很快，导致那个孩子只来得及给Loki留下寄信地址，就匆匆而别。如果不是他们一家的房子还驻立在那个熟悉的位置，Loki真的会以为曾经的一切都是一场梦。

那个孩子搬走的一个月后，Loki向他留下的地址寄去了一封信，但并没有得到任何回应。之后每隔一个月他都会往那个地址寄去一封信聊一聊最近发生的事顺便问候一下那位美丽的妇人。直到——他寄出的第一封信被邮差退回。

他被告知，根据寄信地址找到的房屋是无人居住的，或许他要找的人已经搬走了。

好像已经预料到事情的走向一样，他甚至没有太过惊讶。不久，之后寄去的几封信也都陆陆续续的退回到Loki手中。他将所有的信扔进壁炉中，熊熊火焰瞬间吞没了那几张薄薄的信纸，面无表情地脸庞在摇曳的火光中显得格外阴森可怖。

之后的生活慢慢重归平淡，Loki顺利的升入重点高中，顺利的考进重点大学，顺利的毕业，顺利的工作，每天的日子都在三点一线中周而复始，直到他重新遇见那个孩子。

Loki几乎一眼就认出了他，这么多年过去，他变得更高了、更壮了、也更帅气了，然后，他看见一个孩子扑过去喊爸爸。

那个孩子自己都还是个孩子呢，就已经有小孩子了？

Loki将自己隐藏在柜架后，目光却一刻不移的盯着前方一大一小的身影，直至他们消失。

他不知道自己是怎么走回公寓的，这么多年过去了，他一直以为自己已经释怀，已经忘记，甚至可能根本不曾在意过这段感情。可当他又重新遇到那个孩子时，他才明白他错的有多离谱。

他靠在窗边，目光沉沉地望向窗外，良久，他点燃了一根烟。

然而命运就像等待戈多一样荒诞，不久后的一次公司聚会上，两个人毫无预兆的碰面了。相比较那个孩子一脸的震惊，Loki则显得平静得多。他装作若无其事地样子说了些客套话，便撇过头不再去理会对方。

不知过了多久，Loki终于拼好了头骨，他拿着特制的针艰难的对拼接处进行缝合，一些太深无法修复的伤口只好用肤蜡进行填补。数小时的高强度连续工作让Loki已经两眼发晕，他用力的晃了晃头，将自己甩的清醒些后，又连忙继续缝合工作。

当晚Loki就收到了一条陌生短信，简短又直白的邀请让他无奈的笑出了声，他们还有什么见面的必要呢？他叹息着摇了摇头，手指落在了删除键上。

但第二天Loki还是准时的出现在了约定的餐厅里，看着已经坐在那里等待的熟悉面孔，他不由得心神恍惚，好像他们只是在一个夜晚里突然长大，从未分别如此之久。

面对面坐下的两个人相顾无言，直到餐品全部上齐，Loki才找回自己的声音。“这些年还不错？”

“还可以，你呢？”对面的孩子死死地盯着他，熟悉的蓝色眼睛里隐藏着复杂的情绪“你过得怎么样？”

“和你一样，还可以。”Loki挑眉举起杯，向对面的人致意着“没想到我们还能遇到。”

“是啊，没想到。”

沉默良久，他们心照不宣的聊起了分别后的事。而唯一有意义且令人开心的消息，便是那位美丽的妇人在经过漫长的治疗后恢复了健康。这让Loki感到放松和开怀，虽然他们一家的离开导致了后来的一切，但这至少挽救了一个人的生命，还算有意义。

等他们从餐厅出来的时候，几乎醉的走不了路。Loki用尽全身的力气，把瘫在身上的人甩在轿车后排，正当他在努力想解决办法的时候，一只手伸过来将他拽倒在车椅上。

“为什么不回我的信？”埋在胸口的金色脑袋发出带着哭腔的质疑“为什么？我给你写了很多很多信，可不是被退回来就是石沉大海。为什么不给我回信？为什么？！”痛苦的哭泣仿佛一把尖刀，狠狠地在Loki心上戳出一个洞，灌满了酒精的大脑不再理智，他愤怒地挥拳相向“你个骗子，我根本没收到过你的任何一封信！你留下的地址也是错的！你一直都在骗我！”

“我没有！我没有！”金色的脑袋疯狂摇晃，浓郁的悲痛穿过蓝色的眼睛如同实质般压在Loki的心上，让他几乎无法呼吸。

他们凶狠地接吻，急切的扒着对方的衣服在这个狭小的空间里疯狂的拥抱着，力气之大仿佛要将对方与自己融为一体。

几乎毫无扩张的进入让Loki尖叫出声，他挣扎着向前爬去又被强壮的臂膀拉回原处，嘴对嘴堵住Loki的痛呼。

疼痛慢慢变成快感，Loki的头随着身后一下又一下撞击的不停地敲打在车窗上，他伸手试图撑起身子却发现自己连手指都无法抬起，身后越发猛烈的顶撞让他更加绵软无力，压抑的呻吟伴着不停摇晃的车身传向远处。他们在后座上抵死缠绵，喘息着射了一次又一次。

第二天酒醒后，Loki甚至没来得及去辞职便打包了自己所有的行李，连夜逃走。他跑到一个从没去过的陌生地方，找了一份与之前大相径庭的工作，换了号码断掉与所有的人联系。

闲来无事的时候他会翻看手机里陌生留言，但那个只看过一眼就难以忘怀的号码从来都没有出现过。

他到底在期盼些什么呢？那个孩子有了自己的家庭，甚至已经有了自己的小孩子。他还能期盼些什么呢？可他还是控制不住的去查看新收到的陌生信息，一无所获让他即松了一口气又不禁黯然伤神。

在一年后的某天夜里，无奈又愤怒的瞪着那个让他费尽九牛二虎之力，却依然闪烁个不停的灯泡时，Loki突然间就释怀了。

可能命运就是这样，带来你想要的东西又顷刻收回，于是徒留众人无头无脑的在世间追求、寻找，有的人很幸运可以失而复得，但更多的人则不幸的与所求之物、所爱之人渐行渐远。

能再见到那个孩子，他应该知足了。眼泪没有征兆的涌出眼眶，仿佛要将这许多年的亏欠全部补回来一般，Loki瘪着嘴蹲在墙边，在灯泡又一次暗下去后爆发出悲痛欲绝的哭喊。

终于搞定了头骨的缝补工作，Loki长舒一口气。他将工具放回推车内瘫倒在一旁的椅子上，不过片刻又咬牙起身，拿起工具箱开始准备遗体美容工作。

Loki有一双巧手，不管遇到因何而死的大体，他都可以将其恢复成生前的模样，让那些痛哭流涕的家属们心里得到少许安慰。每一位逝者无论生前什么身份地位，在他的手里，都会得到平等对待。

他调好了油彩，谨慎细致的为逝者蜡黄干瘪的脸颊填充着生气。艳丽的色彩盖住死气，将逝者俊美的面孔慢慢展现出来。

今年回家的时候，他的母亲催促他快点解决终身大事，他笑嘻嘻的说自己早就有喜欢的人了。

“那可太好了，你新换的职业让我一直担忧你找不到女朋友。喜欢就去追求她，和她结婚呀！”

“哈哈，不行的，妈妈。 其实那个人你也认识的。”

“哦？难道是小镇里的孩子，你的中学同学么？”

“算是吧。”

“如果你不介意，不如告诉我她的名字？妈妈帮你去撮合！”

Loki熟练的为逝者画好了最后的妆，安详的面孔让它看起来仿佛只是陷入沉睡。他沉默的看着这一切，转身拿过推车，小心翼翼地将大体抬上去盖好白布。

“哈哈哈哈，你可撮合不了了。”

收拾好了凌乱的工具台，Loki推着车向冷冻室走去。

“他是，”

Loki缓慢的将大体放回铁柜内，颤抖的双手在记录卡上写下逝者的名字。

“Thor·Odinson”

冷冻室内传出绝望的抽噎。

那个孩子

你长大了，学会不说话了

END  
写到一半的时候越写越难受，疯狂想HE但设定在这，唉。看出来没还是现代社会好，有啥事直接电话解决，哪还有这些意外不意外的。

我对遗体美容师这个行业其实并不来了解，相关资料都是在网上搜索的，所以一定会有逻辑bug，比如像车祸这种特殊的遗体复原肯定不会只有一个人，那工作量太大了，但我想让文中的他们好好的告别，所以就没加其他角色。


End file.
